Arial Black
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/OS - Mereka selalu bilang, Teramat sering, hingga akhirnya terdengar membosankan… bahwa— apartment ini kosong. Mereka yang bilang begitu pasti tidak tahu. Bahwa apartment ini, menyimpan begitu banyak—rahasia di dalamnya. ""Saya tidak menyewakan kamar ini sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Kamar ini telah kosong selama bertahun-tahun."/N.S/DLDR!


…

Mereka selalu bilang….

Teramat sering, hingga akhirnya terdengar membosankan…

Mereka bilang bahwa—

—_apartment_ ini kosong.

Mereka yang bilang begitu pasti tidak tahu… Bahwa _apartment_ ini….

Menyimpan begitu banyak—

—_**rahasia**_ di dalamnya…

…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe | Boys Love | Out of Character | N.S

…

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Saat di mana sang mentari menampakkan keangkuhannya untuk membagi sinarnya pada makhluk-makhluk yang terengah mencoba mendetakkan jantung-jantung mereka mengejar sang waktu di bawahnya. Seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze, —ia dikenal sebagai Naruto di universitasnya berjalan tergesa menuju suatu tempat.

Tak lain adalah sebuah _apartment_ kumuh di salah satu sisi jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Naruto bertanya pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sisi jendela. Matanya sibuk mengamati keadaan luar, seolah ia takut ada mata-mata yang tengah melihatnya.

"Sasuke-_teme_!" panggil Naruto lebih keras.

"Hn?" jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke itu seraya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau sudah makan?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju tempat tidur kecil di samping rak tinggi yang menyimpan banyak koleksi komiknya.

"Aku tak melihat sisa makanan di sini?" ujar Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

Naruto meraih satu komik dan membawanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke di saat pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah rak.

Sasuke berjinjit untuk mengambil komik di rak paling tinggi. Gagal.

Naruto melirik dari sela komiknya dan tertawa samar.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa! Bantu aku!" Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal.

"Ok, ok!" Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mendekat. Jemarinya yang kecil terjulur dan meraih komik itu dengan mudah.

"Nah, serahkan padaku!"

"Tidak," tolak Naruto seraya tersenyum misterius.

Sasuke membulatkan bola mata sewarna _blackhole_-nya.

"Beri aku sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Hn?"

"Terserah."

"Dengan apa, _Dobe_?" Sasuke mulai terlihat agak kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau, —!" Naruto memajukan pipinya dan menyembunyikan komik di balik punggungnya. "—sebuah ciuman, hm?"

Rona merah menjalar di wajah manis Sasuke.

"_Big no_," tolak Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menggoda.

'Chu.'

Satu kecupan kilat mendarat di wajah Naruto disertai tangan Sasuke yang merebut komik dengan cepat. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Lain kali aku harus meninggikan rak ini," gumam Naruto seraya mengusap-usap dagunya.

…

_Senja jatuh di kaki langit._

_Meringkuk, seolah enggan tergantikan malam yang akan menutup dengan kegelapan. Langkah kaki itu menapak teratur di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Langkah kaki milik Naruto. Beberapa rumah dan bangunan _apartment _di sisi jalan mulai menyalakan lampu mereka. Memberi cahaya pada Naruto yang melangkah santai, seolah tak takut akan waktu atau malam yang berlomba mengejarnya._

_'Pluk.' Mendadak sebuah komik tergeletak di depannya._

_Naruto berhenti dan membungkuk untuk memungut benda mungil itu._

_Komik shounen*. Naruto kembali tegak dan matanya menatap sekeliling. Tidak mungkin komik ini jatuh dari langit._

_"Yak!" Terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Pemuda itu menoleh sekitar, dan tak menemukan siapa pun di jalanan yang lengang di sekitarnya._

_"Siapa?" Bulu kuduk Naruto mulai meremang._

_Tak ada jawaban berarti. Hanya ada tawa keras, yang terdengar seperti tawa seorang pemuda._

_"Siapa?" teriak Naruto semakin keras._

_"Di atas sini, _Dobe_!" jawab suara yang barusan tertawa tadi. Naruto mendongak dan menemukan sebuah jendela _apartment_ yang terbuka lebar, dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Pemuda itu menyeringai ke arah Naruto._

_'Manis.' Itulah kesan pertama seorang Naruto untuk seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya di saat_ senja.

…

Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan berlari, sehingga nyaris menabrak sang kakak, Kyubi yang tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Kenapa? Seperti dikejar hantu?" sungut Kyubi sewot.

"Aku buru-buru," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hati-hati dong!"

"Hahaha. _Sorry_, _Nii-san_."

Kyubi tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kyu-_nii-san_!" panggil Naruto pada Kyubi yang sudah berada dua anak tangga di atasnya.

"Huh?"

"Di bawah ada siapa?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-sama_ sedang di _café_," terang Kyubi.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka kalau begitu," ucap Naruto seraya melanjutkan langkah.

"Naruto!" Kali ini Kyubi yang memanggil. Membuat Naruto berhenti di atas anak tangga paling bawah.

"Ya?" Naruto mendongak.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Sasuke," jawab Naruto singkat. "Kau mau ikut?"

"…."

"Hei, Kyu-_nii_! Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Naruto jengkel.

"T—tidak. Aku harus membantu _kaa-san_," ucap Kyubi seolah tersadar.

Naruto mengangguk dan kali ini benar-benar melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa interupsi dari sang kakak.

…

Sasuke baru sebentar melihat komik itu, dan Naruto ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Suka komik itu?"

"Hn."

" Kenapa?"

"Ceritanya menarik."

"Kau pemuda yang menarik, Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Kau manis seperti tokoh dalam komik-komik."

"Aku laki-laki, Bodoh."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan perlahan tangannya menyibakkan helaian rambut di telinga Sasuke, bibirnya mendekat… membiarkan Sasuke seolah berhenti bernapas menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan….

Bibirnya semakin mendekat, dan... dia berbisik pelan, "Tapi, kau berbeda, Sasu… Kau—!"

Sasuke menahan napas saat Naruto meniup telinganya dengan seduktif. "—lebih menarik."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajah manis Sasuke bengong dan memerah, sementara Naruto segera menarik wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat komik-komik itu.

Seolah tak berdosa membuat seorang Sasuke seperti ini.

"Sasuke …."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke…."

"Ada apa, _Dobe?_"

"Hanya mengetes telingamu kok," jawab Naruto cuek.

"Kau i—!" Sasuke berbalik dan langsung menemukan tubuh Naruto yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku apa?" Tangan Naruto terjulur dan meraih komik di tangan Sasuke yang baru saja nyaris ia lempar karena kesal.

"Ti—tidak jadi," ujar Sasuke gugup seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menyeringai menatap pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya mendekat, dilemparkannya komik itu sembarang, dan ia bergerak untuk menangkup pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua permata itu saling bertemu.

_Summer sky_ dan _obsidian_ saling menatap beberapa saat, terdiam dalam dimensi sepersekian detik.

Berpendar dalam satu titik cahaya yang menyilaukan keduanya.

Naruto menunduk, menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke.

Membiarkan napas mereka beradu pelan.

Sasuke bereaksi, pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya dan mulai memejamkan lautan _onyx_ kelamnya. Jemarinya mencengkram erat kemeja Naruto, —nyaris meremas punggung sang pemuda di depannya. Sementara jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat. Dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa jantungnya tak berdetak sendiri. Dalam keheningan bumi yang seoalah berhenti berotasi, ia mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri dan detak jantung lelaki di depannya. Bergemuruh, seolah bisa menghancurkan _apartment_ tempat mereka berada hanya dengan detakannya. Sasuke menunggu dengan tak sabar, adegan selanjutnya seolah berjalan begitu lama.

"_I love you_," bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terdiam.

Pemuda itu segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Naruto yang kini telah berdiri memunggunginya.

Terdiam, tanpa suara.

…

"Dia belum pulang?" Minato menatap sang putra sulung, Kyubi yang tengah mengelap gelas di depannya. Kyubi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau pernah mencoba mengikutinya?" lanjut Minato lagi.

Kyubi terdiam, pemuda itu meletakkan gelasnya dan termenung, melempar tatapan nanar pada sang ayah.

"Aku tidak tega," ucap Kyubi nyaris seperti bisikan. "Setiap aku sampai di depan pintu _apartment_, rasa-rasanya aku tak punya kekuatan untuk masuk."

"Aku mengerti," jawab sang ayah lirih.

"Aku tidak tega merusak tawa yang akhirnya Naruto dapatkan." Kyubi nyaris berbisik. Ada sakit yang sama-sama ayah-anak itu rasakan melihat sikap Naruto.

"Tapi mau tak mau kita harus menyadarkannya, Kyubi. Walau itu berat. Kenyataan memang sering menyakitkan. Dan kurasa itu lebih baik, daripada delusi manis yang terus-terusan dirasakan," ucap sang ayah bijak.

"Tapi, kata dokter, Naruto tidak… tidak…" Kyubi membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Mulai terisak pelan. Sebuah isakan yang membuatnya tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sebuah kenyataan tentang Naruto…..

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, anak itu memang sering sekali datang ke _apartment_ ini. Dia mengunjungi kamar nomor tiga belas secara konstan," terang sang pemilik _apartment _yang tengah berjalan diikuti Kyubi dan Minato di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya saya tahu ini dari pemilik kamar-kamar di sampingnya. Dan karena saya rasa Naruto tidak membuat masalah, saya tidak pernah menegurnya sejauh ini."

Pintu-pintu kamar tertutup rapat sepanjang langkah tiga orang itu menapak di atas lantai di depan pintu. Lorong yang hanya diterangi lampu neon itu redup, bahkan saat waktu siang sekalipun. Sama seperti saat ini. Di luar, matahari begitu ganas, tapi di dalam lorong terlihat temaram. Lorong terbungkus kamar-kamar yang dibangun secara permanen.

"Lalu apa masalah sebenarnya?" tanya Minato.

Pemilik _apartment_ yang merupakan seorang wanita cantik bernama Kurenai itu tersenyum. Tubuh semampainya akhirnya mengajak dua tamunya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor tiga belas.

"Masalahnya—"

Jemari lentik Kurena imemasukkan sebuh kunci dan memutar kenop pintu kusam di depannya.

"—_**apartment ini kosong**_."

.

.

.

.

"Saya tidak menyewakan kamar ini sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Kamar ini telah kosong selama bertahun-tahun."

.

"Dokter bilang, Naruto sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dokter-dokter itu sudah menyerah."

.

"Sasuke, aku datang lagi. _I love you_."

.

.

.

.

.

"_I love you too_, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END_


End file.
